1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a water purifying device, and in particular to an improved water purifying device which can efficiently purify water without using a special drug or purifying facility, by simplifying a structure to be easily put in a purifying place such as an aquarium, pond and factory by using an electrolytic analysis of a Volta cell.
2. Description of the Background Art
In general, a water purifying device has been used for potable water or industrial water. A water purifying device for a pond, aquarium and fish basin including an organism has not been developed. Since the aquarium or fish basin does not have the water purifying device, it is inconvenient to periodically change water or clean a water tank.
Especially, to change water of a large aquarium or fish basin is complicated, and requires much time and cost. In addition, moss is grown and various foreign substances are generated in stagnant water such as a pond, to decay the water.